The Problem With Love
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: A one shot about the Valtor/Trix love rectangle. Who he choose and how the other two dealt with his choice. Woo Hoo love triangles and sad feels! Mild language warning.


**Alright, so this was supposed to be a lyric fic (I made on behalf of two requests). But I heard that lyric fic aren't allowed on the site, so I removed the lyrics form the original draft and left the story. Fair warning it makes a bit more sense with the lyrics in place (as they were the transition sentences) but I think it still works. The lyrics also served as the format so to speak so I'll just explain why the structure is structured how it is (and hopefully it'll make more sense); One verse of the song was for all the trix the next would be just Icy's point of view, the next Darcy's and the next Stormy's. And I tried to keep a sort of pattern to it, but I kind of paired them with the lyrics that made most sense with their side of the story. 10 virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what song this was for lol.**

* * *

There was just something so intriguing about Valtor. Something that all three of them found themselves drawn to. He was powerful, mysterious on some levels, and fairly good looking. Apparently good looking enough to nearly turn the three against each other. And apparently strong enough to have them jumping at his every order without so much as a question or even a lift of an eyebrow. Why question him, he was _the one_ right? But for which one of them exactly, was he 'the one' for?

It was only a kiss but it had no doubt set Stormy's emotions a blazed. It started off soft and then intensified. Intensified until the sparks fluttering in her body were actually let loose in a strange uncontrolled bought of power. Lightning followed by loud claps of thunder. Sparks truly did fly at that moment.

All her life Darcy had been the deceiver. The seductress. The one who cast the spells. But this time...this time it was him. Valtor slouched right into her life, made himself right at home, and had her entranced. She wanted him more than most anything. It was embarrassing. Embarrassing but beautiful at the same time.

And then there was the ice witch. By no means would this woman ever admit to falling for Valtor and his sexy hair. Okay, so she'd admit that she loved his hair...but never his hair _and_ he himself. But she knew damn well that, that was untrue. That she definitely had grown attached to this man. And she tired her very hardest to let those feelings go.

And for this Icy would lose him. The more she masked her feelings (and that mask was tied damn tight to her face) the less Valtor wanted to do with her. He claimed that she wasn't loyal enough for him, that she didn't care enough to be his favorite of the three sisters. To which Icy had eventually called out that it wasn't true, that she wasn't just walking away. But at this point the damage had been dealt.

It was at this point Darcy had convinced herself that Valtor had to have put some sort of illusion curse on her. Surly these feelings couldn't be felt by a witch on her own. Yes, this was all a lie. And for that, she lost Valtor. For this he informed her that she couldn't love anyways, she was incapable and that she should just stick to feelings of the most lustful sort. It was at that point, Darcy realized that the feelings were in fact of her own making.

And this was how Stormy, the baby of the family, found herself on top for once. As it would turn out, the one time the witch decided to leave her temper and sass behind, the one time she wore her heart on her sleeve. Things would work out. Valtor had apparently noticed her devotion...her love...and decided that she was his favorite of the three.

All three of them were left scarred in someway by the situation. Each of the three had never really felt a love as strong as that one until meeting Valtor. Each hit hard in love. Two hit hard by rejection. One still taking the slaps.

That night he told Stormy had the nerve to ask why he chose her among the other two. The two that had usually always be chosen above her. He told her that the other two simply had too many walls to get around. Too many facades for his liking. And when he tore one wall down it would seem that two more came to take its place. And so he gave up with Icy and Darcy. Stormy nodded, she wasn't going to argue with a good thing anymore. It was a good thing right?

That night Icy sat quite solitary in her room, pondering why she was so alone. She had come to realize that it was probably her own fault. She shouldn't have shut everyone out. But love...love was such a weakness. And any exposed weakness was an embarrassment. And embarrassment in itself a weakness. Icy refused to do that to herself. And yet...was this situation not embarrassing?

Darcy too had something to ponder. That something was exactly the something Icy was currently pondering. Trust issues, she decided. Darcy had trust issues and insecurities. She found it impossible to believe that someone would actually love her if not for a spell or manipulation of sorts. Likewise she was convinced that she couldn't love. Between that and the trust issues Darcy had assumed that she must have been under a curse. The reality only hit when it was too late.

Stormy had treated Valtor like the king of the world. Why wouldn't she? He was her first love, her only love. And she would keep him. And for this she lost him. Once she had given him everything he wanted; money, more power, and a sturdy place to put his world domination plan into action, he tossed her aside. The bitter taste of being used rested painfully on her tongue. How dare this bastard just come in, use her, and start on his merry way? She would never. Ever. Put herself in this position again. Her day of taking leaps of faith were done.

Around the same time Icy had found herself mostly over the man she had so nearly fallen for. So over him in fact that she made an effort to talk with one of her old playmates, Darko. At first it was for no other purpose than to mess with Valtor. And slowly it became something more real. After reminiscing some childhood memories and sharing a latte or two Icy had found her false affections becoming more real. Soon enough she found the man kneeling before her, a diamond ring in his outstretched palm. She almost said yes. Icy was simply the kind to make the same mistake twice or thrice over before getting it right. The man scowled and hollered at her for leading him on. Icy watched him slam the door and choked down the lump in her throat.

Darcy hadn't had much luck herself, in fact she didn't really try. She didn't care to try again. But to be honest she was almost content that way. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't really care for a relationship one way or the other. If it happened it happened. If not...well that was fine by her too. This way she wouldn't risk any more senseless falls nor anymore blind faith. She didn't know it, but the man had messed her up more that she could really imagine.

Another month or so had gone by. And Icy decided that she wasn't going to let go, not this time. She had come to realize that it was probably so easy to cast Valtor aside was because he was an asshole anyways. But Darko, he really had cared. He really could...love her back. And the fact that he had been so harsh a month prior wasn't just sheer anger it was hurt. He had to have loved her truly, if he didn't then he couldn't possibly have been that mad when she denied him. Standing before the door she debated whether or not to actually knock. How embarrassing was this? She turned to leave.

_Thrice_. The word echoed in her mind.

This was one mistake she wouldn't make thrice. She sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door. At first no response came. And then the lock clicked open.

He asked her what the hell she wanted now. To which she responded, "I should have said yes. I should have let you it. I should have let you win that one."

And at this he remarked "ya don't say." He made an attempt to close the door. Icy blocked it with her foot. "I don't want you anymore." He added.

"But I came back." Icy responded.

"Yeah, a month too late." Darko responded. And to his surprise she didn't argue. She didn't mutter anymore words. But she didn't leave either. She stood there for a moment biting the inside of her cheek, looking every which way in an attempt to hold back tears. An attempt to save herself _some_ dignity. And then she turned to leave.

"Son of a bitch." Darko huffed as he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. She stared at him watery-eyed. "Fine. You win. I suppose I didn't mean to start this whole thing. I just wanted..."

"I know." Icy answered uncharacteristically softly and then proceeded to slap him. He rolled his eyes and motioned her inside.

In the passing month, Stormy had come to accept Valtor's rejection. Part of her would always savor the good times. But around 96% of her was glad he was gone. Better to hear the painful truth than to live a blissful lie. Besides...with her sexy hair she'd find a new guy (who was thrice as sexy) in not time. And with a satisfied smirk Stormy hit the city.

And for Darcy, the next month bought a new lover. He was a wizard, and one that shared her hatred of the Winx girls. He went by Ogron and he was truly perfect...she just hadn't realized it. She was truly perfect. He hadn't realized it either. To think they both had the same trust issues and the same coping method. But that would be shared later on. And after that, it would be pretty smooth sailing.


End file.
